endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/MiG-47
PVOI was looking for a Raptor-killer. The Su-50 was outmatched by the new Super Raptor and its improved detection suite, sharpened talons and better agility made the Su-50 look downright obsolete in its air-to-air interceptor role. MiG rose to the challenge, dug up its MFI, made it bigger, and PVO got a Raptor-killer. NAU call these “Forebearers”. F-22C pilots yell a four-lettered word, that coincidentally starts with the letter 'F' as well. PVOI, or the Imperial Air Defense Force operated 400 of these monsters in 2033. 1 AIRCRAFT Main Armament The massive MiG-47 is a modernized Project 1.42, with upgraded stealth features, a bigger armament bay, a bigger airframe, improved avionics and better dogfighting capabilities. It packs a massive N041 X-band AESA radar, two wingtip L-band AESA arrays and a five-point LADAR. It can find F-35-sized objects at 100 kilometers. The MiG-47 packs a GSh-30-1 30mm autocannon and three weapons bays: two small bays housing R-75 SRAAMs, and one massive bay capable of stuffing eight R-80 Long-Range Air-to-Air Missiles inside. Or 16 R-78 MRAAMs. R-75 The R-75 SRAAM is the newest Russian short-range IR-guided missile. While the same size as the AIM-120C, the R-75 packs 150lb of High Explosive, an warhead unparallelled by other short-range AAMs. This provides the MiG-47 with immense in-visual-range firepower. The R-75 can deliver its massive warhead to a distance of 30 kilometers. It can be effectively shot at targets 180 degrees off-boresight. R-78 The Vympel R-78 is the finalized version of the R-77. It retains the same profile and 'potato-masher' fin group as its predecessor but is equipped with an improved ramjet rocket motor, an ECCM-equipped Active Radar Homing guidance system, and packs more fuel. In addition, it has a 40lb thermobaric warhead, making it just as deadly as a missile packing 120lb of high explosive. Effective range is 150 kilometers. R-80 Vympel R-80s are the best LRAAMs out there now. Although smaller than previous LRAAMs, the R-80 is just as potent, if not more. It packs a Ramjet motor, 'potato masher' guidance fins for optimal endgame maneuverability, a Semi-Active Radar Homing seeker, a secondary Terminal IR-guidance seeker, an ECCM suite, and most importantly, 50 pounds of thermobaric explosives. These bastards can produce the same blast and twice the temperature of conventional High Explosive warheads three times its mass. Very effective in shearing the skins off aircraft. The R-80 can fly at Mach 4 and hit targets 250 kilometers away. Upgrades A) 2D Vector Thrusters Built as a turkey-shooter, the MiG-47 has sub-par maneuverability, making it vulnerable to dogfights. Which accounts for half of the air-to-air combat over Asia. Providing the MiG-47's Saturn AL-41 engines with 2D vector thrusters solves half of the problem. Improves agility and makes it much more fearsome in dogfights. Armor The MiG-47 has Titanium plating protecting the engines, cockpit ejection pod, and avionics bay, making it hard to get downed- both engines are nearly impossible to take out with just one missile. In addition the MiG-47 has a full E/O detection suite, defensive IR cameras, radar jammers, chaff, flares, and its stealthy skin- it has an RCS just as big as a golf ball. Unfortunately, the F-22C has one the size of an steel BB round. Propulsion The MiG-47 is powered by two Saturn AL-41 engines. Each engine can produce 40,000 pounds of thrust at maximum afterburner, providing the 80,000lb-loaded aircraft with a maximum of 80,000 pounds of thrust, allowing it to supercruise through the air at Mach 2.2 or tear though the atmosphere at over Mach 5, although the last time someone did that was in 2029, and the engines gave out halfway through the flight. The MiG-47 can carry up to 12,000kg of fuel, making it have an unrivaled 3750-kilometer combat radius. Category:Blog posts